Terios: Avatar of Chaos
by XxAnimusxx2016
Summary: Born on the Space Colony Ark and scrapped as a failed experiment for Project Shadow, Terios holds the powers of an Ultimate Lifeform. Now that he is free, he roams Möbius on his own accord, helping its citizens along the way. And doing things on his own agenda. Set in the Archie Sonic universe. Oc/Multi
1. Chapter 1

**Terios was a scrapped experiment for Project Shadow thus making him Shadow's older brother. Instead of him being destroyed just like the other failures, Gerald Robotnik put him in stasis until he figured what to do with him. But unlike Shadow, Terios remembers what happened on the Space Colony Ark 50 years ago...**

**Voiced by: David Humphrey **

**I'll delete this post, I only created it to help with a poll that I created on my page. Terios' picture will be attached to the story for reference :). I would very much appreciate your vote. I'll post the real chapters soon ㈳5. **

**If you want more pics of Terios, go to deviantart, look for the artist XxAnimusx, and search for Terios under there ㈴1. **

**Cast of characters:**

**Terios the Hedgehog (Project Chaos)- older brother of Shadow **

**Voiced by: **David Humphrey

**Shadow the Hedgehog (Project Shadow)- the Ultimate Lifeform; rival of Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Voiced by: **Jason Griffith

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Voiced by: **Ryan Drummond

**Tails**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**Voiced by: **Scott Drier

**Amy Rose**

**Sally Acorn**

**Freedom Fighters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or its characters. The only thing I own is my Oc Terios the Hedgehog**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Terios Harem (rough draft):**

Blaze

Honey the Cat

Nicole the Lynx

Topaz

**-Terios: Avatar of Chaos-  
>55 years ago aboard the Space Colony ARK<strong>

"NO! NO! NO!" cried Gerald Robotnik, his fist's slamming against the control panels. Machines erupted in flames with the rest of the scientist's raced to extinguish the flames. Some of the scientist's rushed over to a chamber containing a hedgehog, with white fur and crimson stripes and three red bangs hanging from its forehead. It stood at 3'5, it had grey pants, hover skates, white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rings. They picked him up and moved him over to one of the operating tables nearby.

"That was a close one," stated one of the scientist's. "These experiments are starting to get out of hand, this is the sixth incident this month alone. Maybe we should start considering abandoning Project Shadow..."

"Blasphemy!" Gerald Robotnik bellowed, his voice echoed across the room. "We will not be giving up on this project, Maria is the only living relative I have left and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit here and watch her die slowly." The older doctor reached into his coat and grabbed a handkerchief. He wiped the precipitation from his forehead.

"But Dr. Robotnik, the laboratory is in shambles and we have no idea if our current specimen is within parameters." One scientist argued. Gerald Robotnik eyed the younger scientist before answering.

"We are men and women of science after all, we make no progress if we just stand here and quarrel like a bunch of politicians. Awaken Terios."

Terios suddenly awoken from his 'slumber', his eyes were crimson red. He sat up from his position and scanned the room. He observed the carnage that laid across, the scientists huddled around him but he noticed the eldest scientist watching over him from a distance.

"So Terios, how are you feeling?" Gerald Robotnik asked. The white hedgehog studied the pot bellied human in front of him.

"I am fine... Did I cause this destruction?" Terios questioned, referring to the carnage that was the lab. Robotnik chuckled at the hedgehog's concern.

"Fret not my young creation, this is not entirely your fault. We just had a machinery malfunction upon your creation and arrival. Fortunately for us, we can repair all that has been damaged in a relatively short period of time. However, we have to designate you through some tests and trials in order to if there are any sort of... malfunctions."

"Terios looked at the doctor before replying, "Very well, doctor. When do we begin?"

**-Terios: Avatar of Chaos-**

A large test area was left in ruins by scattered piles of robotic parts and other sorts of machinery. A small group of observers were attuned to the scene in front of them. Most if not all of them were astounded by the results of this on hedgehog.

"My God!" Dr. Adams exclaimed. "This-this is unbelievable! This much power in such a small body and based on the results from his blood samples, he could possibly be the key to humanities cure to any known illness and elevate mankind to a new frontier."

However, Gerald Robotnik looked at the white hedgehog with a solemn look on his face. "As much as I want to incline with your opinion, I fear we still have much work ahead of us." The small group stared at the old doctor, baffled from his rather blunt accusations.

"What do you mean? Look at the test area, look at the results. This is by far the greatest and most advanced progression by any sort of government funded program in the entirety of mankind! And you're stating that this is all for non?!" Dr. Adams screeched. Dr. Robotnik glanced over at the enraged younger scientist before looking over to Terios. Said hedgehog was now walking away from the wrecked site with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Look over the results again. Upon further inspection you would realize that Terios' DNA is slowly falling, by which in a matter of months will kill him." Gerald Robotnik walked away from the group to who knows where. "And Dr. Adams, in the near future kindly refrain from making a fool of yourself."

**-Terios: Avatar of Chaos-**

Terios roamed around the empty hallways of the ARK, which was something of a surprise to him considering the vast number aboard the space station. He turned to his right to observe the blue planet below him. He watched the swirling white clouds from the distance, then he heard a sigh startling him out of his thoughts by a young girl. She was at least 7 years old, had dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and her attire consisted of dark blue shirt, light blue dress and cobalt shoes. She was rather cute in his opinion, blushing from his sudden thought appearing on his tan muzzle. The young girl smiled affectionately at the white hedgehog.

"Hello," the girl said. "My name is Maria. What is your name?" Terios stared at her, wondering why she was being so nice to a complete stranger, but then again someone might have told her about him but not any details.

"My name is Terios, Terios the Hedgehog." Maria inspected the white hedgehog, looking over his white fur with crimson streaks, his hover skates, his white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rins. But what caught her off-guard was the rather long tail that swinging loosely from side to side. She smiled and hugged the hedgehog unexpectedly causing a blush to heavily appear on his face.

"So Maria, how did you arrive on the ARK?" Terios asked.

"Well, you see I was actually born and raised onboard the ARK but unfortunately I somehow caught an incurable illness. And ever since then Grandpa Gerald has been working nonstop to find a cure."

Terios stared at the girl with a serious expression on his face, having pieced together everything on why he was created. "I understand, I too was raised on the ARK, granted not as long as you but I believe I was created by your grandfather to cure you." Maria started to tear up and once again hugged him, this time Terios recuperating the hug. A throat cleared alerting the two that someone else was here. Stepping away from the hug, they discovered Dr. Robotnik standing there with a rather amused look on her face.

"Grandpa!" Maria cried, literally jumping into his arms. Gerald hugged her tightly in kind, rubbing her hair affectionately.

"I see you made a friend Maria," The doctor said. "I hope he's been kind and respectful." Glancing over at the hedgehog.

"Of course, grandpa. Thank you for my new friend." Maria responded for him.

"Yes, well, do you mind if I spoke to Terios alone for a moment sweetheart?" Gerald pleaded. Maria nodded, turning in the different direction possibly to her room. Terios watched her leave before gazing back to the expression on his creators face.

"Unfortunately Terio, I have very grave news. The blood results indicate that you are slowly dying. The best case scenario is that you have several months before your body starts falling apart."

Terios remained non expressive, he took the bad news in stride. He looked over to where Maria once was then back to the doctor. "What will happen to Maria?" he asked.

Gerald removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes, then proceeded to place them back on. "I'll have to restart Project Shadow again. But don't worry, since you were the only successful creation that survived, I'll have to use you as the template for the next creation."

"But would I survive long enough for the next project to be created?" asked Terios.

"Fortunately, there is evidence of a civilization down on Mobius where they have an artifact theoretically with the power to cure your condition."

"Why not bring Maria with us then? It would save us the hassle and time." Terios stated.

"True, but this artifact is still unknown to us. We have no idea if it might kill you, since your body is far stronger than any normal humans and most Mobians."

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" Terios exclaimed.

**-Terios: Avatar of Chaos-**

**Echidnaopolis, Angel Island**

Gerald Robotnik, Terios the Hedgehog, and a handful of G.U.N agents arrived at the Chaos Emerald shrine. It was truly a sight to behold, a massive green emerald hovered over its post with 7 smaller emeralds spinning circles around it. A lone echidna wearing a hooded white robe and blue boots, something considered a tribal out of sorts. He observed the strangers approach the shrine.

"What is your business here?" the guardian echidna demanded.

"If it is granted with your permission, we would like to syphon some of your Master Emeralds power." Gerald requested. The dark red echidna scouted the area behind the strangers, looking directly at the armed G.U.N. agents.

"And if I should refuse?" The guardian questioned. Terios looked behind him, figuring the G.U.N. agents were sending a bad message to the lone guardian.

"Don't worry about them, they're here to keep an eye on me, not to threaten you," Terios stated. The guardian raised an eyebrow, but remained stoic.

"But that remains with my question, why should I allow you two to syphon off my people's greatest power and protection?"

Terios and Gerald looked at each other before confronting the echidna guardian. "Look, we don't have a lot of time to go into details. All I do know is that the longer we play this charade with you, a young girl is dying and all she wants is to come home to a planet where's she's never even set a foot on. And I'm suppose to be the key to her incurable illness. So it'll play like this: Either you help us or kiss your emerald goodbye." And with his speech over, Terios got into his stance, ready for conflict.

The echidna guardian did not flinch nor move from his spot. He removed his hood to reveal a young red echidna with white birthmarks all over his body. "Very well, that's all I wanted to hear." He chuckled at the confused face of the hedgehog. "You have proven to me that your heart is pure and that you have the best intentions in mind for the Chaos Emerald's power. How may I be of assistance?"

**-Terios: Avatar of Chaos-**

**5 years later**

"Terios online." a computer voice authorized. Said hedgehog opened his ruby eyes again, surveying the room again. This time instead of a swarm of people surrounding him. Actually, it was two people and a hedgehog. A black hedgehog with red streaks, looking almost exactly like him except he was missing the three red bangs on his forehead. Plus the fact that this black hedgehog was a little but smaller than him, possibly by two inches.

"Welcome back Terios!" Maria cried, hugging Terios around his neck. He chuckled at the young girl's reaction. Upon observation, he noticed that she aged considerably the last time he saw her.

"How long has it been?" Terios asked.

"It's been 5 years since your departure from us, but I am pleased to say that everything is in order. In fact, I would say you're even more powerful than before." Gerald explained.

The artificial black hedgehog stared at the white artificial hedgehog and he felt a sort of unknown connection, it wasn't bad but it felt unknown to him. Like he could feel what this Terios was feeling and thinking. A hand upon his shoulder brought the black hedgehog out of his musings. Terios had a small smile on his face, "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself to your older brother?"

The black hedgehog smirked in return, "My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

**A/N: There is a link on my profile page that shows what Terios looks like. Have fun :). What do you think a good code for Terios would be? Like how Shadow has the name the 'Ultimate Life Form?' As I should mentioned the voice actor who will be portraying Terios will be David Humphrey (the same actor who voiced Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure 2). Which would make sense since both Jason Griffith and David Humphrey sound similar but their portrayals are different. Humphrey's portrayal is calm, cool, level-headed, down to Earth, etc. which I believe sets Terios' mood and personality verily well. Jason Griffith would be much more suited for Shadow since he's the only other suitable actor. I'm not counting Kirk Thornton since he hasn't had many lines in a serious Sonic game.**


End file.
